Pecado
by aniyasha
Summary: Era un pecado decearla, no podia , ella era la fruta prohibida, nunca debio poner sus ojos en la novia de su propio Hijo. sin embargo Naruto no pudo evitar pecar... para el reto de lemon "SEDUCCIENDO A NARUTO-KUN" de Irresistible Naranja. JANDICHAN VS ANIYASHA
1. Chapter 1

**NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome con una historia que participa en el reto de lemon, seduciendo a Naruto-Kun. **

**Esta historia es para dar la bienvenida a mi gran hermana Jan di Chan a nuestro club hermanitas naranja de irresistible naranja. **

**El cuarto Hokage naranja o sea yo te nombra a ti Ninja Ambu, categoría Lemon.**

**.**

**COMUNIDAD Y FORUM IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**.**

**.**

**CLUB LADO OSCURO NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**GRUPO DE FACEBOOK**

**IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**.**

**.**

Advertencias: es un mundo alterno Naruto es Kage de la aldea el Remolino, tiene treinta y cinco años. Hinata tiene 16 años.

**.**

**Pecado**

**.**

**By**

**Aniyasha**

**.**

**.**

.

Su piel sabia mejor de lo que había imaginado, sus labios descendían por su cuello, las manos quitaban esas estorbosas ropas que impedían tocar el cuerpo desnudo de su amante. Sintió el temblar el cuerpo femenino que se encontraba debajo de él. Su cara se alzo y la miro con profundo deseo. Los ojos plateados brillaban.

-Soy tuya, Naruto-kun.

Su sangre hirvió mas ante tal afirmación. Su cuerpo ya estaba muy duro. Al ver deseo plasmado en el rostro de su amada, bajo el rostro a escasos centímetros de ella, sus labios se tocaban y sus miradas nunca se perdieron. Ella se alzo y termino la distancia, sus manos lo atrajeron y él correspondió el beso tierno, convirtiéndolo en uno salvaje. Capturo sus labios, los mordió, entraba y salía de su boca, ella ahogaba los gemidos de la pasión desmedida.

Las manos de Naruto no se quedaron quietas, quitaron la ropa y la dejaron desnuda a su merced. Un gruñido antinatural surgió de él, estaba seguro que en estos momentos sus ojos habían cambiado de color a un tono rojizo, siempre ocurría cuando él perdía el control de sus actos. Sin embargo noto que Hinata no se horrorizo, sino al contrario con una tierna sonrisa le autorizo que la poseyera.

No perdió el tiempo mas, sus sentidos bestiales lo dominaron. Ella tenía las piernas separadas, él podía oler su excitación, se coloco en medio de ella y la ataco con una sola embestida. Hinata lo rasguño en la espalda, él ya no pensaba, el lugar en el que se encontraba era tan acogedor, su miembro palpitaba, era enfundado por completo. El siguió embistiendo, ella lo acariciaba y la atraía más y más. Gruño no pudo evitarlo y su grito se unió al de ella cuando ambos llegaron al estasis.

Fue cuando Naruto abrió los ojos y contemplo con un gran sonrojo sus manos, las cuales estaban llenas de semen. Incrédulo de lo que veía miro a su alrededor. Y frunció el ceño.

-¡demonios!.- maldijo en voz alta.- todo un sueño.- se paró de la cama, estaba completamente desnudo y se encamino al baño para eliminar su propia masturbación ocasionada por un jodido sueño.

Al terminar el baño con agua helada, contemplo su reflejo en espejo. Y no pudo evitar un sonrojo.

_Él, tenía ya treinta y cinco años, no era un colegiado que se masturbara pensando en una jovencita. _

_¡Una niña!_

_Hinata Hyuuga tenía quince años de edad, ella era heredera del clan Hyuuga. Y SOBRE TODO, la NOVIA de su HIJO. _

_Por kami, era un completamente pervertido, y con quien no debía. Hinata se convertiría en su nuera, seria parte de su familia. Su Hijo la Amaba y él estaba cometiendo el pecado de desear a la mujer otro._

_Pero la atracción que sentía por ella fue inevitable, al conocerla su cuerpo despertó de un largo sueño. Él había dejado de sentir desde que perdió a Sakura en la Cuarta Guerra ninja, su esposa lo fue todo para él, se dedico a ser líder del Clan Uzumaki, ahora era el Kage del la aldea el Remolino. Se dedico también a su tesoro Minato Uzumaki, su hijo, aun que como padre no le fue muy bien. Minato era todo lo que él fue cuando paso por la adolescencia, arrogante, no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos, era un inmaduro, pero como todo padre pensaba que con el tiempo mejoraría, comprendería lo que es lo mejor._

_Y sabia que si tenía a su lado a alguien tan especial como Hinata volvería al buen camino. _

_Había temido mucho lo mujeriego que era, cambiaba de novia a cada momento, se había metido en tantos problemas hasta que conoció a la correcta. Con Hinata tenía un año, cumplirían exactamente su primer aniversario dentro de dos días, cuando la pelinegra cumpliera dieciséis años, la fiesta seria aquí en la aldea el remolino._

_Este noviazgo había abierto las relaciones políticas de Konoha y Remolino. Quienes se distanciaron hace mucho por problemas políticos, la Hokage Tsunade inicio las relaciones con él. _

_El clan Hyuuga era muy poderoso en Konoha, tanto como el Uzumaki, este enlace matrimonial era estupendo. Una alianza muy ventajosa, por lo que todos estaban a favor de la unión. _

_Por lo que él no debería andar pensando en lo hermosa que era Hinata, en la madura que era para su edad, en la atrayente de sus sonrojos, en sus ideales, como futuro suegro había compartido tiempo con ella. Y eso fue desastroso, por que conoció a un ángel, a una mujer. Era sorprendente como la madures se podía encontrar a temprana edad, y todo eso debido a Hiashi Hyuuga, el padre que se había encargado de sobajar a su hija en todo lo que pudo. Pero ella había sobrevivido, y quería cambiar a su clan, esas leyes tan absurdas._

_Conocerla empeoro todo, porque no pudo evitar sentirse cautivado._

_Cerró los ojos y vio una clara imagen nítida de la pelinegra donde le sonreía._

_**¡Estaba jodido!, no podía competir contra su propio Hijo.**_

_**.**_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_._

La fiesta era hermosa, la música, la comida, el ambiente todo perfecto. Sin embargo para ella no todo era felicidad. Miro la copa que traía en la mano y la tomo en pequeños sorbos, el sake de la aldea el remolino era el mejor. Se encontraba en la mansión Uzumaki celebrando sus dieciséis años, había dejado el ambiente de fiesta para refugiarse en los jardines, sentir el aire en su cara y la frescura de la noche. Al mirar el cielo tan estrellado cerró sus ojos plateados y pidió tontamente un deseo.

_Que su sueño se hiciera realidad._

Era muy tonto de su parte creer en los deseos pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

De repente el piso se movió y sintió que perdía las fuerzas, estaba mareada por tanto sake. ¿Cuántas copas había tomado?, 3, 4, 5. La verdad es que no los conto, el sabor le gustaba y la ayudaba a no sentir ese vacío en el cuerpo. Pero nunca sintió el golpe de su caída, así que medio aturdida por el alcohol se atrevió abrir los ojos, y ahí estaba.

-¿Minato?.- pregunto con confusión, alcohol no le permitió pensar bien. Simplemente sentir el abrazo posesivo de él, el aroma atrayente y la calidez del cuerpo masculino.

Los ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos, sin embargo no hablo. Ella se oculto en su pecho escuchando los latidos del corazón de su novio. Se sentía tan mal. Él era perfecto y ella no lo merecía. Pero aun podía cambiar aria todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, para que ambos fueran felices. Por lo que lo abrazo y se alzo de puntillas para alcanzar el rostro de su novio y besarlo.

Los tibios y cálidos labios de Hinata dejaron en completo shock a Naruto, no sabía por qué no la había corregido. Y ahora lo estaba besando dulcemente, debía de separarse de ella, sin embargo no pudo, su cuerpo no se movió, por lo contrario abrió sus labios y correspondió al beso. El sabor del dulce néctar, lo embriago por completo. Esta ahí había llegado su resistencia, ambos desaparecieron en una cortina de humo para aparecer en las habitaciones de la pelinegra.

Ella no se dio cuenta de nada, el beso la mantenía completamente cautivada, nunca la habían besado así, con deseo, con necesidad, por lo que correspondió a la pasión con pasión. El alcohol la había ayudado a sentirse viva y suelta, lo abrazo, se pago mas al cuerpo, se froto contra la solides de él, sus manos se enredaron sobre la espalda para atraerlo más. Se arqueaba ante él, gemía por él.

_¡Demonios!,_ maldijo Naruto mentalmente, sus manos tocaron todo el cuerpo de la pelinegra cobrando vida propia. Al sentir como ella correspondía y recordar su sueño, lo altero, por falta de oxigeno se separaron. Y él tuvo que abrir los ojos para descubrir la realidad, ella se encontraba recostada en la cama, con su cabello esparcido, los labios hinchados de sus besos, su candente pasión. La piel blanca en algunos lugares era roja, no sabía cómo había descubierto uno de sus senos dejándolos a su merced, su mano se encontraba ahí, y no podía retirarla, abarcaba todo el montículo.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro aturdida aun por todo, pero centrando su atención.

-¿Naruto-kun?

Y él desapareció en una cortina de humo.

El solo pensar que su suegro la había manoseado y besado termino por desmayarla.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Estaba temblando de ansiedad, quería destruir todo a su paso, por kami, él estuvo a punto de ultrajarla. La había tomado y ella no se abría resistido, claro, pensando que era su hijo. Nunca debió de tocarla, nunca debió de desearla, pero al verla en los jardines rodeada de la oscuridad, bajo las estrellas, todo jodidamente romántico. Y después ella lo beso, y no pudo evitar no caer preso de sus instintos.

Golpeo fuertemente el escritorio queriendo sacar su frustración.

La puerta se abrió de su despacho y entro su prima Karin con muy mala cara.

-Tenemos que partir a la aldea de la Arena, Minato está en problemas.

Al ver la seriedad de ella, se dio cuenta que era muy grave lo que sucedió. Él había mandado a su hijo a una misión y se suponía que debió de llegar hoy pero al parecer tuvo contratiempo y no asistió al cumpleaños de su prometida. No perdió más tiempo y formo el escuadrón para ir a ver a Gaara.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

-¡¿Casado?! - grito Naruto. Miro a su hijo que mantenía la agarrada de la mano a la Hija de Gaara.

-Lo encontré en la habitación de mi Hija, completamente desnudo, como comprenderás no daré mas detalles, exigí que cumpliera con su obligación y él accedió.

Los ojos azules de Naruto miraron con desesperación a su Hijo, quien no alzaba la cabeza, la mantenía agachada.

-¿Qué has hecho?.- dijo con reproche, su voz sonó tan fría como hielo.

Minato tan idéntico a él en el físico se atrevió a mirarlo. Nunca le había hablado así, él tenía la confianza de que su padre lo apoyaría como siempre y que todo estaría bien. Pero al mirarlo tan firme y con tanta seriedad, supo que ahora si lo había decepcionado profundamente.

-Padre… yo

Naruto alzo la mano para callarlo, no quería escucharlo.

-Gaara, mi hijo se quedara a tu cuidado, aquí es su nuevo hogar. Disculpa la ofensa que te hemos hecho, podemos llegar a un buen acuerdo y estar en paz.

El peli rojo asintió con la cabeza y llamo a Naruto a la junta entre kages. El padre pasó a lado del hijo sin mirarlo.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-¡GUERRA!.- fue la sentencia de Hiashi Hyuuga al enterarse de que el prometido de su Hija la había abandonado.- Tu hijo.- le recrimino a Naruto.- se ha atrevido a insultarnos, y esto no se quedara así, aplastaremos al remolino, lo juro, la ofensa no quedara inmune.

Y el salón de juntas empezó a convertirse en un campo de batalla verbal, Konoha contra el remolino.

Sabía que al llamar a Hiashi Hyuuga e informarle de lo que había sucedido exigiría una batalla, ese hombre estaba sediento de poder y de maldad. Su hijo seria la causa de otra guerra, Konoha tenía muchos aliados al igual que ellos. Se veía en el rostro del Hyuuga la ansiedad de sangre. Sus ojos azules recorrieron el lugar, todos atacándose y lo que él siempre había querido era la PAZ.

No permitiría que nada sucediera, no le daría el gusto al Hyuuga.

-¡SILENCIO!.- grito. Obteniendo la atención de todos.- el contrato matrimonial que se ha firmado se cumplirá.

-como pretendes eso.- exigió saber Hiashi.- se su pone que el heredero Uzumaki tome como esposa a mi heredera, no te permitiré que me des a alguien que esté por debajo de ella.

-si te pones a pensar Hiashi.- dijo calmadamente Naruto.- veras lo que te propongo.

El Hyuuga se sorprendió al comprender. No podía ser cierto.

Y Naruto se dio cuenta cuando él entendió, se paro del escritorio.

-YO ME CASARE CON ELLA.

Un silencio se hizo en toda la sala.

-No tendrás al Uzumaki menor, me tendrás A MI como tu yerno.

Interesante pensó Hiashi, tendría al Kage del remolino, en vez de un chico, y el futuro heredero Hyuuga que sería el Hijo de Hinata, sería una unión con el contenedor del Kyuubi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hasta aquí, si lo se muy pero muy raro. ¬¬

La siguiente continuación el viernes, ando corta de tiempo. Pero será muy perversa.

**Mi querida Jan di Chan.- espero que te guste la historia, es solo el comienzo de algo realmente perturbador y pervertido, una historia a mi estilo. Sabes que te considero una Reyna en la perversión jajjajajajaj pero daré batalla. XD.**

Es una guerra de lemon, así que mis queridos lectores de ustedes dependen la victoria. La historia que tenga más comentarios será la ganadora, así que a comentar XD.

Los quiere Aniyasha.,


	2. convivencia

Ni hao.- yo aquí reportándome con la parte de la continuación, desafortunadamente, tengo un mundo de cosas que me han impedido terminar en este capítulo la historia, el mal tiempo es una de ellas, nos está por pegar el huracán, e impedirá que tenga internet y están comenzando a desalojarnos del trabajo. En mi casa no hay señal en mi ban, el fin de semana, no sé como lo pasare y tengo que atender a la familia.

Sin embargo, yo prometí, subir hoy el final, pero como eso no es posible subiré solo lo que tengo. A más tardar el lunes subiré lo restante, disculpen las molestias pero esto está fuera de mi alcance.

Mil gracias por los comentarios a esta historia, querida Jan di chan, te quiero y disculpa el retrasó.

**.**

**COMUNIDAD Y FORUM IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**.**

**.**

**CLUB LADO OSCURO NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**GRUPO DE FACEBOOK**

**IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**.**

**.**

Advertencias: es un mundo alterno Naruto es Kage de la aldea el Remolino, tiene treinta y cinco años. Hinata tiene 16 años.

**.**

**Pecado**

**.**

**By**

**Aniyasha**

**.**

**.**

.

-YO ME CASARE CON ELLA.

Esas palabras dichas por él dejaron a todos en completo silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

La mirada de Hiashi Hyuuga se centro en la azul del Kage del remolino. En su rostro no se aprecio cambio alguno, pero la situación mejoro para él. El heredero Hyuuga sería una unión de Hinata y el Kyuubi.

Pasaron unos segundos y la batalla de miradas entre los líderes acabo.

-La boda se llevara a cabo hoy mismo, al anochecer.- sentencio el Hyuuga.

Naruto contemplo al hombre que sería ahora su suegro, ese ser era despreciable, vendía a su hija al mejor postor, puede que los otros no hayan notado la felicidad que le dio al ver que las circunstancias cambiaban a su beneficio. Pero él sí reconoció el brillo de la victoria en esos fríos ojos de color plateado.

-De acuerdo, pero yo le informare el cambio a Hinata, quiero ser yo quien platique con ella.

Hiashi asintió y recorriendo con la mirada al grupo ahí reunido dio por finalizado la junta. Se dio la vuelta y se encamino a la salida seguido por el comité de la aldea Konoha.

-Yuca, da la orden que preparen todo para la boda.- Naruto comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta por donde salió el Hyuuga.- todo tiene que ser perfecto.

El ninja asintió y partió para cumplir su cometido.

Al salir del lugar, se adentro a los jardines en búsqueda de paz y tranquilidad. Había podido contener la amenaza en las dos aldeas, tanto como la arena y Konoha no entrarían en guerra con el remolino, sus pasos lo llevaron a un árbol de Sakura, en donde sus ojos se posaron en los pétalos de la flor.

_Había pasado tanto tiempo sin una esposa,_ que ahora no sabía cómo actuar, era la única forma de evitar la catástrofe, mantener la paz, aun así, secretamente y en su interior, algo lo consumía, un calor que él reconocía. _Realmente deseaba a Hinata._

El solo acordarse de lo que un simple beso hizo con su control, su cuerpo se tensaba_, ahora podía tocarla._ Apretó los puños, no quería pensar así, todo era por el bien de todos, lo hacía por el bien todos.

Una carcajada desde su interior se escucho mentalmente.

-Sigues siendo un mocoso.- la voz del Kyuubi era burlona.- si quieres creer que lo hiciste por la paz, adelante.- rio a un mas.- yo sé que hay realmente en tu interior, ahora puedes tocarla, cuantas veces quieras, puedes hacer lo que tus sueños vives, ahora no te vas correrte en tus manos, tendrás a la virginal Hinata a tu disposición, puedes enseñarle todo lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer. _**Ahora es tuya.**_

-¡Cállate!.- replico Naruto, enojado e irritado.- no tengo tiempo que perder escuchando tus estupideces.

La risa fue aun más burlona.

-Engáñate todo lo que quieras, pero yo se lo perverso que eres, yo sé, el deseo que sientes por quitarle la ropa.

-No me molestes.- el rubio cambio su ruta y se encamino a donde encontraría a Hinata.

-Solo un comentario más.- el Kyuubi miraba sus garras.- cuando deseaste a Sakura, fue bueno, era algo excitante y tu energía se alteraba pero… con esta chiquilla te descompensas, con esta chiquilla hasta podrías liberarme.

-¡No me jodas más!.- y bloqueo las estúpidas palabras para no escucharlo, aun así sentía como reía el Kyuubi.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Hinata estaba entrenando en el dojo, sus movimientos eran precisos y certeros, le ayudaba a relajarse y a quitarse la tención en el cuerpo. Llevaba ya una hora y por más que entrenaba no podía dejar de sentir que algo ocurriría, un escalofrió le recorría la espalda y sentía la necesidad de esconderse de todos. Tomo un momento para descansar y servirse una taza de té. Y cuando centro la vista en la puerta se dio cuenta que alguien la miraba detenidamente.

No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Se acomodo un mechón de su cabello atrás de la oreja y se encamino con pasos pequeños a donde el Kage la esperaba.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun.

La mirada azul no se apartaba de ella y ahí supo que la corazonada de que todo cambiaria era real.

-Tenemos que hablar.- se sentó a lado de ella y tomo el té que Hinata le sirvió. No sabía cómo comenzar.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Todo.- fue lo que Naruto dijo y siguió tomando su té.

Esto provoco en Hinata a un más incertidumbre.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que decirte algo y no sé cómo hacerlo.- suspiro con preocupación.- Minato siempre a ha sido un niño aun cuando tiene ya 18 años. No fui buen padre, no pude enseñarle ni educarle correctamente.

-¿a qué viene esto? .- Hinata no alcanzaba a comprender, porque Naruto se refería a su prometido con una voz triste y rota.

-Se caso con Martha de la aldea la arena.- vio como Hinata abría los ojos y estos se empañaban.- Gaara los encontró de una forma.- torció los labios.- comprometedora.- pudo decir finalmente.

-Me ha rechazado.- fueron las palabras susurradas de la pelinegra, quien oculto su rostro en su manos y comenzó a sollozar, sabía que Minato era demasiado para ella, pero si se esforzaba podía hacer sido la mejor.

Él apretó los puños y suspiro, le dolía en el corazón verla así.

-Tu padre a pedido guerra por el insulto.- esto acallo los sollozos de ella.- pero he encontrado la forma de que eso no suceda.

Puede que Hinata nunca hubiera sido fuerte pero si tenía una destreza en la política de las aldeas, su padre nunca se conformaría con algo que no fuera un Uzumaki, deseaba apoderarse del poder del Kyuubi, por eso cuando ella se intereso en Minato no se opuso, por lo contrario la alentó como nunca y hasta le permitió pasar tiempo en la aldea el remolino, conociendo que sería su nuevo hogar. Así que solo había una forma de que el Kage solucionara todo. Alzo su vista para mirar los ojos tan azules que eran diferentes a cualquiera, Minato podría tener el físico incluso el color de ojos de su padre, pero Naruto, desprendía poder, algo atrayente, algo distinto, el algo electrizante así como cautivante.

**-Yo me casare contigo esta noche.**

Y ahí estaba recorriéndole ese escalofrió por el cuerpo a Hinata, _su vida había cambiado._

Naruto pudo alcanzar a evitar la caída de la que ahora era su novia, ella no soporto la presión y termino desmayada. La cargo y la apretó sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos y la miro con tanta dulzura, _por kami,_ él solo quería lo mejor para ella, y ahora él velaría por su felicidad.

_._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_._

La fiesta fue a lo grande, todo estaba listo en tampoco tiempo, los adornos el vestido, las flores todo lo que había sido planeado para la boda del hijo del Kage, fue utilizado para el Kage.

Hinata se presento ante todos con un hermoso kimono tradicional, su cabello alzado en bluces y adornado con flores blancas. Su rostro maquillado perfectamente y resaltado la belleza. Cuando se encamino a lado de su padre quien la entrego al Kage, pensaba que todo era un sueño. Que despertaría y la realidad seria diferente.

Se sentía como una muñeca, todo pasaba, la ceremonia, el sacerdote diciendo los lazos de unión eternos, todo era una película para los ojos plateados. En un abrir y cerrar, estaba casada con Naruto Uzumaki.

-Puede besar a la novia.

Este comentario la atrajo a la realidad, sintió como la abrazaban posesivamente y después como se acercaban a ella, como toco su boca la boca de él. El sabor que le pareció conocido. Naruto se separo pronto de ella.

-Hinata Uzumaki, ahora eres mía.- su voz sonó algo distorsionada y ronca.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Estaba completamente aterrada, se encontraba en la recamara que ahora compartiría con su marido, era su noche de bodas.

Miro el lugar con terrible incertidumbre. La cama parecía extensa y muy grande.

-No tienes porque temer Hinata. – Naruto la empujo para que se adentrara mas al lugar.- yo no me atrevería a pedirte algo, cuando apenas te has enterado de todo hoy. Cámbiate de ropa, yo haré lo mismo, hazlo en el baño tendrás la intimidad que desees.

Ella asintió y casi corrió al baño para cambiarse.

Naruto sonrió con tristeza y cierta parte de su anatomía estaba tensa. Aun así, no podía pedirle que se entregara a él, le debía respeto y admiración por lo valiente que se había demostrado.

Naruto durmió en el lado izquierdo y ella en el lado derecho lo más alejada de él.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Un mes había pasado desde la boda, y aun no era la esposa de él en todo el sentido de la palabra. Por lo que se atrevió a ser lo que nunca creyó, había tenido el tiempo suficiente para sentir que todo estaba correcto. Le gustaba Naruto, sucumbía siempre a la tentación de mirarlo y lo contemplaba extasiada. Por lo que esa noche tenía que platicar con él.

Se puso un fino camisón, lila que resaltaba su piel. Estaba completamente nerviosa pero decidida, debía de cumplir con su deber hacia su marido, porque deseaba tenerlo. Había escuchado todos los rumores acerca de la unión de ellos, que él podría ser su padre en la cuestión de edad, que se habían sacrificado mutuamente por el bien de las aldeas, pero dentro de todos esos pretextos y comentarios algo era cierto, si no quería sufrir y llevar una vida vacía y sin sentido tenía que intentar que su matrimonio, funcionara, tenían algunas cosas de interés semejante al de Naruto, eran amigos, confidentes y sonreirán mucho, pero parecía que todos en la aldea sabían que no habían consumado su matrimonio, ella no quería seguir a la deriva, lucharía por hacer de este matrimonio algo fuerte y solido.

Naruto entro cansado a su habitación suspiro el aroma a jazmín y lirio se relajo por completo. Pero cuando su mirada recorrió a la criatura angelical que estaba en la habitación, su cuerpo vibró.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Él se acerco lentamente hacia ella.

-Quiero que tu y yo…- suspiro.- que los dos…- su boca se seco.- nos cortejemos.

-¿Qué?.- no entendió él.

Armada de valor y decisión, Hinata le hablo con el corazón.

-La circunstancias de nuestro matrimonio son del pasado, no importa cómo fueron las cosas sino el presente yo quiero, yo quiero…

Él se acerco tanto, y se sentó a lado de ella, le acaricio la mejilla.

-¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Ella asintió.

-yo nunca he estado con alguien, incluso fui muy torpe con Minato…

Él le puso un dedo en sus labios impidiendo que siguiera hablando. Ella lamio el dedo y Naruto se retiro cayéndose de la cama, asustado por la acción de ella.

-Quiero… que…- suspiro nuevamente, viendo como él estaba en el piso de la habitación.- quiero que me enseñes a seducirte.

-Hinata.- dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Quiero que… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero que tengamos tiempo para conocernos íntimamente, atreves de.- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.- no sé cómo explicarlo.

Pero él si tenía una idea brillante. Se levanto, se acerco como si fuera un devorador de presas.

-Juguemos entonces.- seco las lagrimas de los ojos de ella.- hace mucho deje de ser un niño, pero me excita la idea de hacer un juego de seducción, para conocernos antes de que suceda el sexo.

Ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y se mordía el labio.

-¿Cómo es eso?

La sonrisa de Naruto era sensual y atrevida.

-Toquetear. Agarremos confianza, a mí también me cuesta tocarte.- admitió él, y su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de la pelinegra.- por ejemplo podemos empezar el juego con besos, me dirás como te gusta que te bese, te arrinconare en alguna parte de la casa y te devorare de besos, tu puedes hacer lo mismo, me provocaras como puedas, propiciaremos encuentros furtivos.- cada vez estaba más emocionado con la idea.- podemos hacer locuras detrás de una cortina, en el baño, en mi despacho.

Hinata sintió, comenzando a entender.

-Cuando iniciamos.

-Hoy.- dijo él, acercándose a sus labios.- comencemos con los besos.

Su beso comenzó primero con un roce de labios, después le mordió el labio para poder entrar en su boca, esto la hizo contener el aliento. A pesar del ardor que sentía, no se lanzó sobre ella, en cambio, le pasó la lengua por la comisura de los labios e hizo lo imposible por despertar su pasión, hasta que la joven lanzó un suspiro largo y profundo. La autenticidad de la reacción de Hinata éxito más a Naruto, que la abrazó con fuerza irresistible. Una vez que la boca de la joven se amoldó a la suya, él la penetró con la lengua, entre gemidos de placer.

Hinata fue recostada sobre la cama, sucumbió a los brazos de su esposo, sentía la lengua de Naruto sobre la de ella, jugando anhelante. Él colmaba su sensibilidad con un salvaje del deseo y el gusto por el peligro y el descontrol. Retiro con la mano los cabellos de Hinata para que él pudiera inclinar su cabeza y dejar expuesto su cuello, que él recorrió con sus labios. Cuando se detuvo para tomar aliento con la boca entreabierta denotaba un inusual estado de excitación. El ardor de su mirada aceleró el corazón de la muchacha.

-No debes temerme-le ordenó, sin advertir que para ella su voz era irresistible.

- Me tiembla todo.

-Es normal, con un beso despiertas al cuerpo.- su mano se atrevió a tocar los pechos inflamos de ella. Quien serró los ojos y disfruto de la caricia.- todo será a paso calmado, te lo prometo, disfrutaras de mis caricias y serás tu quien decida cuando poner fin al juego y terminarlo.

Ella asintió y lo atrajo para robarle otro beso, en esa noche se aprendió a conocer los secretos de la boca de uno, a sentir como la lengua podía lamer y apreciar otros sabores.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Parecía un niño tramando travesuras, llevaba dos días comiéndose a Hinata en cualquier lugar, era el tiempo de dar el segundo paso. Su víctima estaba en el baño, él tenía primera fila, era un maldito pervertido, no era la primera vez que la espiaba, la verdad es que desde que llego al remolino este era un secreto que él guardaba. Y hoy daría el siguiente paso.

_Pero lo que no sabía es que ella se le adelantaría._

_._

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Estaba concentrado en el contratiempo de algunas misiones, por más que le buscaba, le daba dolor de cabeza desenredar todo, suspiro, esto de ser Kage era tedioso.

Alguien suspiro detrás de él y lo abrazo.

Quedo estático. Sintió como unos labios comenzaban a besarlo en el cuello y él rápidamente la volteo para acomodarla en su rezago.

-Estabas tan serio, que pensé que un beso te ayudaría.

-quiero algo más que un beso.

Ella se movió sobre el rezago de él, notando como cierta parte se ponía dura al sentir la presión de sus nalgas, lo miro con descaro.

-Me doy cuenta de lo que quieres.-se lamio los labios.- ¿quiero tocarlo?

-¿Qué?.- él no comprendía lo que Hinata le dijo.

Pero la pelinegra había estado leyendo un libro muy interesante, Icha Icha Paradaisu. No era momento de acobardarse, se tenía que mostrar sensual y atrevida.

-¿Qué parte te gustaría tocar de mi cuerpo?

Naruto quedo mudo, y su vista se fijo en los pechos de ella. Hinata se sonrojo al ver como él devoraba esa zona. Se retiro poco a poco parte del kimono dejando expuesto sus pechos en un sujetador.

-Tócalos.- y cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo tembló al sentir la mano de él sobre su seno izquierdo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si lose muy pero muy raro ¬¬ culpen a mi imaginación. No a mi.

Mil gracias por cada palabra que me escriben, no saben cuánto me alegran sus comentarios.

Los quiere Aniyasha-.


	3. pecar contigo

**Ni hao publico querido, si lo se ¬¬ me he tardado demasiado pero aquí tienen la continuación. Leer bajo su propio riesgo, esto es lemon puro.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Simplemente sueño con ellos.**

**.**

**.**

**FORUM Y COMUNIDAD**

**IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**Pecado**

**By**

**Aniyasha**

**.**

**CAPITULO ÚLTIMO:**

**QUIERO PECAR SIEMPRE CONTIGO**

**.**

**.**

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas aun, al recordar lo que sucedió hace más de cuatro horas. Ella nunca pensó ser tan abierta y sincera con él. La diferencia de edad pesaba mucho en Hinata, _¿Cómo Naruto la podía querer como mujer?. _

Contemplaba su reflejo en una fuente que estaba en la parte trasera de la mansión, lugar que ella ocupaba para poder concentrarse y sentirse bien consigo misma. La vida durante este mes en la aldea el remolino era buena, todos la trataban bien, aun que no sabía cuál era el motivo, podía ser ¿la posible guerra?, su padre desataría una batalla si no estuviera satisfecho de cómo su "heredera" era tratada, o ¿porque la gente la consideraba una niña?.

Siguió mirando su cara en el reflejo del agua, ella tenía 16 años y estaba casada con un hombre que bien podía ser su padre. Sus mejillas se tiñeron aun más de color rojo, claro que ella nunca aria con su padre algo como lo que sucedió en la biblioteca en esa mañana.

Debía de admitir ante ella misma que Naruto Uzumaki le atrajo desde la primera vez que lo vio. Tenía el porte de poder y autoridad, se movía con elegancia y seguridad en sí mismo, pero lo que la cautivo era su mirada firme, transparente y gentil. Para ser un Kage se comportaba bien con todos sin presunción alguna.

Suspiro fuertemente. Primero lo conoció a él y después conoció a Minato, quien con su simpatía la cautivo, además de que nunca hubiera pensado que su padre podría interesarse en una pequeña.

_Vueltas que la da la vida_, ahora ella era la esposa de uno de los Kages, más importantes del país de fuego, y se sentía demasiado bien._ Un sueño hecho realidad. _En un principio Naruto la había tratado con demasiada delicadeza, como si temía tocarla, y sentirla, pero desde que comenzaron ese juego de seducción, él cambio y le mostro al hombre que podía ser.

Toco con su mano derecha su corazón que palpitaba rápidamente, cerró los ojos y dejo que el recuerdo de los besos de él la envolviera. _Nunca olvidaría lo que sucedió en la biblioteca…_

_Recuerdos…_

_Sentada sobre el escritorio y sintiendo el aliento de Naruto en su pecho izquierdo comenzó a temblar. Hinata ahogo un gemido al sentir como la lengua de Naruto delineaba la aureola de su pecho y acariciaba con caricias demasiado lentas esa parte. Se reclino más sobre la mesa y arqueo su cuerpo para que él tuviera mejor acceso a sus senos. La mano derecho presionaba el otro seno. La caricia era abrazadora, le calentaba la sangre, la hacía sentir como una gelatina, quería descubrir los secretos de la pasión entre un hombre y una mujer, sabía perfectamente que Naruto la aria gozar._

_-¿Qué me haces?.- susurro él, alzando la mirada y perdiéndose en las obres plateadas.- tiemplo como un chiquillo y deseó hacer cosas que harían que mi ex sensei se sintiera orgullo.- contemplo los montículos a su disposición, eran grandes, llenos, maduros, y deliciosos._

_-sigue.-susurro Hinata, quería que él no parara y por como la veía sabia que trataba de controlarse, sin embargo en ella ardía un fuego intenso que la quemaba y la enloquecería si él no continuaba la tortura de sus besos sobre su piel. _

_Naruto se sorprendió al ser atraído por ella y besado con una pasión desenfrenada, dejo a un lado el control de sus sentidos y prefirió sentir como su cuerpo se llenaba de una energía sexual. Hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía así, que temía perder el control y hacer cosas de más. Pero Hinata no se lo ponía fácil, ella lo estaba llevando al límite de la cordura, lo hacía hombre y cada vez más él se sentía como una bestia apunto de devorar a una joven inocente._

_Sus lenguas danzaban en un ritmo tormentoso, las manos de ella no le permitían que se separara. Ambos jadeaban, ambos gemían y los mordiscos de labios se sentían. Los dientes tronaban pero a ellos no les importaba nada más que la temperatura de su cuerpo, el goce de los labios sobres los otros siendo devorados por el fuego de la pasión._

_Sin saber como Naruto adentro una mano sobre el kimono y dejo expuesto el muslo, siguió el asalto a los sentidos de Hinata con el beso, pero a la vez comenzó acariciar la pierna de ella. Llego al lugar donde quería llegar la feminidad y secretos de su joven esposa, que al sentir la mano de él ahí, dejo de besarlo y lo contemplo con una mirada perdida en deseó._

_-no tengas miedo.- susurro Naruto y comenzó a besarla en el cuello.- ábrete para mi.- su mano toco los risos de su intimidad de ella.- te gustara, quiero sentirte, deseó sentirte._

_Hinata cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por ese tumulto de sensaciones, casi desnuda encima del escritorio , con Naruto acomodado entre sus piernas, los pechos sentían el aire de la habitación y ella gimió cuando él se atrevió a meter un dedo, abrió los ojos y lo apretó más a su cuerpo con las manos._

_Él no perdido tiempo y busco el capullo sensible que tenia entre los pliegues femeninos, comenzó a frotarlo con sus dedos, Hinata le había permitido el acceso, y cuando sintió ella lo jalo más a su cuerpo, bajo rápidamente los labios de su cuello a los pechos. Comenzó a succionarlos, a lamerlos y morderlos, primero suavemente, pero conforme ella gemía cerca de su oído y sentía como el aceleraba la fricción de su capullo, tuvo casi un orgasmo. Pero fue Hinata quien lo sorprendió por la mordida que le dio en el hombro cuando ella alcanzo el clímax del orgasmo. _

_A Naruto le templaba todo, su mano salió del kimono de Hinata y se fue directamente al cierre de su pantalón pero con lo nervioso que se encontraba temblaba demasiado para poder hacer lo que debía de hacer._

_Hinata a un estaba en una nueve de amor y las sensaciones eran exquisitas, estaba flácida y no notaba que su esposo tenía problemas para desabrocharse el pantalón. Lo miro soñadora pero un ruido la despertó de su sueño, el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta._

_Naruto miro a Hinata con temor y ella le dio una mirada de pánico. Karin entraba con pergaminos en sus manos, eran varios._

_-Todo esto es lo que tienes que hacer.- dijo la pelirroja, quien comenzó a maldecir en el momento que la montaña de papel que cargaba se caía de sus manos y se esparcía por el suelo._

_Karin esperaba las risas de su primo por la torpeza cometida, alzo la mirada en búsqueda de él, Naruto era conocido por los más cercanos que él nunca estaba tan tranquilo y menos silencioso, sin embargo él estaba en el escritorio sentado, con el rostro metido en un pergamino, parecía completamente concentrado, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño._

_-¿Qué te pasa?.- le puso el escritorio la montaña de papeles, sin embargo Naruto no le dirigió ninguna mirada. Lo miro más fijamente y lo notaba rojo. Le toco la frente y se sorprendió al ver la mirada brillosa y sentirlo caliente. Ella se cruzo de brazos molesta.- si te sientes mal descansa._

_Naruto no emitió palabra alguna, se sintió pequeño en el momento que su prima lo veía fijamente como queriendo saber el por qué de su comportamiento, pero él, había perdido el habla, tenía el cuerpo caliente y vibrante y estaba seguro que solo podía gemir si emitía palabra alguna._

_La mirada gris de su prima era firme, pero termino por darse por vencida y retirarse del lugar. Sin sospechar que Hinata había huido del lugar._

Los recuerdos la abandonaron pero no la sensación de su cuerpo, el fuego corriendo en sus venas no había sido apagado por completo, deseaba algo más. _Lo quería todo pero…_

Se levanto de la fuente y se dirigió a ordenar los bocadillos para la junta en donde se encontraba Naruto, el pobre trabajaba demasiado.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Naruto contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo del baño, suspiraba y no podía evitar no concentrarse, la junta tediosa y aburrida se le estaba complicando más de la cuenta. Él era un poco despistado en ciertas cosas, pero cuando algo requería de su atención ponía su máximo esfuerzo y lograba ser centrado.

Pero en estos momentos, él simplemente podía ver a Hinata expuesta y lista para ser tomada.

Se pego una cachetada, la mejilla se puso roja, el dolor dejo de aturdir sus sentidos y trato de serenarse. Pero no podía, necesitaba descargar eso que sentía, así que temblando miro a los lados del baño, sintió los chakra y no percibió ninguno cerca. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y lentamente sus manos se posaron en el pantalón, bajo el cierre con cuidado y todo entre su ropa interior su erección.

Era sumamente molesto permanecer duro como una roca y estar sentado enfrente de tanta gente hablando de cosas importantes pero que en esos momentos a él no le interesaban en lo mas mínimo.

Su mano derecha saco su miembro, cerró los ojos y se imagino la misma escena con Hinata, un rubor mayor cubrió las mejillas de él, a sus 35 años estaba como un chiquillo masturbándose en un baño por no poder poseerla como él deseaba.

Comenzó acariciarse, comenzó a sentir y su mente a divagar.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Hinata que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos abrió la puerta del baño y la cerro sin hacer ruido, cuando volteo su vista se centro en que su esposo le daba la espalda, sus ojos lo vieron y escuchó perfectamente un gemido por parte de él.

Ella no pudo evitar un chillido, al percatarse de lo que él estaba asiendo.

-¡Demonios!.- maldijo Naruto acomodándose la ropa y volteo a ver a Hinata, quien lo veía aturdida.- yo…- trato de explicarse, pero no sabía cómo decirle a su mujer que se estaba masturbando, además de que sintió que ella sabía perfectamente lo que él estaba asiendo.

Naruto se encamino rápidamente a la salida quería huir como un cobarde, al pasar a lado de Hinata, ella lo detuvo. Él miro la mano blanca y alzo la vista a esos ojos dulces.

-¿Por qué?.- dijo ella.

Él no entendía bien la pregunta, ¿Por qué se masturbaba?, ¿Por qué lo hacía?, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y ser un hombre excitado que en estos momentos pensaba simplemente en poseerla.

Al no obtener respuesta Hinata lo encaro.

-dime lo que piensas.- le pidió y sostuvo su mirada aperlada en la intensidad de ese azul.- comunicación.- le recordó ella.- nosotros nunca tendremos malos entendidos si hablamos.

Espero pacientemente que él digiera algo, Naruto suspiro y la beso. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento, la acorralo en la pared del baño la hizo sentir lo que él sentía, le restregó la erección potente que tenia, quería darle una respuestas sin necesidad de palabras.

Ella se dejo llevar y sintió lo que él quería trasmitirle, por lo que no dudo cuando sus manos buscaron posarse arriba del bulto que la presionaba.

Naruto dejo de besarla cuando sintió que ella quería tocarlo ahí.

-No.- fue lo primero que dijo él.

Hinata se atrevió a mirarlo y decir lo que pensaba.

-Quiero hacerlo, tengo tanta curiosidad por tocarte como tú a mi.- confeso ella, mordiéndose el labio.- quiero conocerte, déjate tocar.

Él asintió y cerró los ojos aun no muy convencido.

Tímidamente Hinata comenzó a adentrar la mano en la ropa cuando lo toco sintió que él brincaba.

-Muéstrame como debo de hacerlo.- ella serró su pequeña mano sobre el contorno grueso y rígido.

Naruto la guio, de arriba abajo, enseñándole el ritmo. Ella aprendió rápidamente y comenzó a masajearlo, le encantaba sentir como podía tener el poder del control sobre él.

Un gruñido obtuvo Hinata como respuesta a la acción que llevaba a cabo. Naruto seguía con los ojos cerrados, apretaba la mandíbula y solo se dedicaba a sentir. Ella miraba fascinada él rostro de su amado, las facciones, las líneas. y cuando él abrió los ojos ella se sorprendió del tono rojo en ellos. Sin embargo Naruto no le permitió reaccionar, la beso con euforia y ella siguió masajeándolo, sabía que él lo deseaba.

Pronto el baño se sentía como un sauna, todo era caliente, el ambiente húmedo y Naruto exploto.

Jadeando dejo de besarla, ella lo miraba con una expresión soñadora, y él se sintió como un jovencito nuevamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

La magia del momento se vio interrumpida

-Naruto sal de ahí, tenemos que continuar con la junta, deja de hacer cositas con Hinata.- grito Jiraiya.

Rápidamente Naruto se limpio, Hinata igual quitando toda prueba de lo que habían compartido.

-¡Naruto ya suéltala!.- chillo Jiraiya del otro lado de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y salió el Kage muy enojado con su ex sensei, quien no perdió el tiempo y entro al baño para ver la prueba del delito.

-Si no fuera porque te considero casi de la familia.- dijo en tono alterado el rubio al peliblanco.- ya te abría desaparecido.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Dos días después es todo lo que soporto Hinata, entre besos caricias, manoseadas y otras tantas cosas mas hoy por fin daría el paso, lo deseaba todo, él la mantenía en un estado febril. Y no podía soportar la tención de su propio cuerpo. Quería saborearlo por completo, tomarlo por completo, sentirlo adentro de ella como esos mágicos dedos que la hacían delirar.

Por eso es que se cepillaba pacientemente su cabellera enfrente del gran espejo de su habitación, Naruto le había dicho que una fantasía sexual que él deseaba tener era hacerlo enfrente de un espejo.

Antes se hubiera sentido intimidada y muy tímida al respecto, pero ahora lo único que deseaba era poner fin a este juego y terminarlo, ya no podía soportar más esta agonía.

La puerta se escucho, sintió un temblor de anticipación pero su decisión estaba tomada.

Naruto entro cansado de un estresante día además de que su cuerpo se sentía en completa tensión. Pero detuvo su paso al darse cuenta que Hinata se encontraba enfrente de un espejo con un camisón transparente que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, se podía apreciar sus pechos, su cintura y su intimidad, lo esperaba desnuda, envuelta en la suave tela de color azul . Trago duro, la imagen era perfecta.

Él se acerco con pasos seguros, noto el sonrojo en las mejillas de su joven esposa, sin palabra alguna pero entendiéndose con las miradas, ella comenzó a retirar la ropa de él. Pieza por pieza, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Tenía que haberse acostumbrado pero parecía irreal la imagen de él. Un dios. Su intensa mirada eléctrica azul la paralizo.

Él retiro el camisón y bajo su rostro para capturar los labios con rapidez. Los cuerpos se moldearon y encajaron a la perfección. Ella era blanda y suave, olía a flores y encajaba perfectamente con la firmeza del cuerpo masculino.

Naruto se sentó en la silla que tenía enfrente del espejo, la obligo a dejar de besarlo y que viera su reflejo.

Hinata miro fascinada la desnudes de ella atreves del espejo, estaba sentada sobre el rezago de él, podía ver y sentir perfectamente la palpitación de la erección de su esposo entre sus nalgas.

-Mira como te beso, y nunca pierdas la mirada del espejo.- Naruto comenzó a lamer el cuello.- mantén la mirada fija y siente.

La tenía sentada encima de él, y le apretó los pechos con ambas manos, ella gimió y trato de cerrar los ojos pero la mirada azul de él se lo prohibió.

-mira como te marco, mira como poseo tu cuerpo.

Le abrió las piernas y Hinata estaba ruborizada al verse atan expuesta, pero el susurro de las palabras la hipnotizaban.

La mano de Naruto viajo desde sus piernas a su intimidad, ella gimió cuando vio como él metía sus dedos dentro de ella, y comenzaba a frotarla. Sintió también la mordida en su suave piel, Naruto la marcaba.

-Estas tan húmeda.- gimió, la alzo y la acomodo para que él la penetrara.

Hinata comenzó a sentir que la llenaba, ella veía con gran fascinación como él la acomodo para que siguieran viéndose en el espejo y viera como se unían.

-álzate.- ordeno Naruto, después le puso las manos en la cadera y comenzó a marcar el ritmo de la penetración.- trata de sentarte, yo te diré como.

Hipnotizada, Hinata hizo lo que él le ordenaba, comenzó a sentarse encima de él, en un principio fue incomodo, la barrera de su virginidad impedía la penetración, pero era exquisito lo que sentía, por lo que en una sacudida por parte de Naruto ella termino por sentarse encima de él, completamente unidos.

Ambos jadearon veían a través del espejo como se encontraban, él comenzó a moverla con la cadera, apretó un pecho, ella gimió y encontró el ritmo, él la aprisionó mas las caderas, comenzó a embestirla, ella saltaba encima de él.

El sudor de sus cuerpos y la temperatura había alanzado los límites y ambos jadearon, chillaron y gritaron el nombre de ellos al momento de que el clímax del orgasmo los lleno.

Siguieron contemplando el reflejo en el espejo.

-eso fue…- Hinata no encontraba palabras para describirlo.

-eso no fue nada.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa libidinosa en su cara.- tendremos toda la noche para hacerlo y te enseñare tantas cosas.

Ella tembló de anticipación y él la beso con pasión.

_Adoraba la sensación que su cuerpo sentía al tenerla a su lado, es cierto que la deseaba con locura pero esto iba más allá del puro deseó, esto era encontrarte a ti mismo en otra persona y ser uno solo, la sensación de paz y seguridad, el bienestar de estar juntos. Así debía de ser el amor no importando que hubiera nacido de un pecado._

_**Y él pecaría cada día, a cada hora con ella**._

_fin_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si lo se ¬¬ me ha quedaro muy pero muy raro.

Que les puedo decir, esto es lo que salió de mi loca imaginación, espero que les haya gustado.

Si lo se, no he podido actualizar, pero es que tengo tantas cosas que hacer , mi vida me consume y el tiempo no lo tengo. Pero como les he dicho amo los comentarios , los quiero por dejarme sus palabras y darme ese apoyo.

Me iluminan mis días serios XD.

Mi siguiente historia será una que participara en el concurso de irresistible naranja.

La próxima semana. Nunca inicio un reto sin terminar otro XD. Tenerme pasiencia con las continuaciones.

Les quiere Aniyasha.

Mil gracias por leer.


End file.
